Episode 14: The Wake
Here start a new episode. Lucas is watching over to Adrian’s apartments. He has a small smile on his face. There’s light in it, there is hope. He slowly walk to the building. There is a slight breeze, the night is calm. Even if he’s trying to control himself, anxiety is starting to take commands. He rush to the stair, take them four by four. He wants to see her, he wants to speak with her. So many have happen before. All this time he knew who Adrian was and yet, he never told her. Finally on top floor, he stops running. There’s her door. He hear no sounds. He goes near the door and just before he starts to knock on the door, he hear a scream from the inside. I can’t believe it, it’s her !!!, I must go inside. The door isn’t locked ! He enters and saw her, on a bed. It’s the first time Lucas sees her without those black leathers clothes. God, I really love her. She still talks but now Lucas understand, she is sleeping and she’s making a nightmare. He forwards his right hand to wake her up but suddenly a voice from the room’s corner says : -Don’t wake her up. She had a hard fight… -Huh ?!?! What ?!?! * he turns * Who are you ? -Speak softer please. I present myself * he bows * I’m Miao Yashimoto. I worked with Cybersix some time ago. Two days after the explosion in the forest I took a walk near the shore and saw here lying in the sand. I knew where she lived so I brought her here and took care of here. You are Lucas, have I guessed right -Huh.emm.. Yes it’s me, Lucas Amato… * still trying to understand everything Yashimoto just told him *. -She seems to care a lot about you mister Amato. She kept repeating your name all night long. -Hu..her.. I see… -Now sir, if you allow me, I have to leave. My little sister is with her friend Julian but I have to go take care of here a little. I will leave Cybersix under your cares. She’s recovering pretty well, just give her some rest and she should be up by tomorrow. -Okay, thanks for everything Mr. Yashimoto. Yashimoto quietly leaves. Lucas closes the door behind him, goes to take a chair and site right next to Cybersix’s bed. He then starts to wait with a concern but relieved look. He has found her. She opens her eyes…. < some month past > Lucas is walking into the college’s hallway. He is speaking with someone but what can’t see who. He laugh, he had a good day. Lorie’s coming to them with a happy face. -Hello mister Sedeilman. It’s awesome to have you back into class !!! -Huh, well I’m glad to, Lorie. When did Shakespeare wrote Hamlet ? -Oh, please Mr. Sedeilman, classes are over ! -Hehe, you’re right Lorie ! Well, I have to go now. See you tomorrow. -Goodbye ! Lucas and Adrian (C6) resume their walk. They wanders into the streets of Meridianna talking of various things. They then get near the little café they often go but they don’t stop there. They both go to Adrian’s place. There the conversation gets serious. -(Adrian to Lucas) It’s good to be back at work. I needed to see more people. -You’re right but, you’re getting weaker. You should not work that much in your condition ! Whether you want to admit it or not, you will soon need substance if you want to live. -I know, but what can I do ? I’m trapped, I can’t go fight José’s fixed idea, they’re too strong for me…I would need some substance to fight them. -Why not make our own substance ? -I do know how to make it… -Then, we’ll have to figure it out. Lucas explain to Cybersix that he will need some of her blood to analyze it. He has a read on some cloning experiments and he thinks he can found a way to isolate the part of her blood which needs substance. She agree with him, but they have to find an answer in a short amount of time. She will need substance soon, what if he don’t find the solution ? -If I can’t make substance, I will have to stole it from one of José’s men, even if it mean taking it on José himself. -You know they’re really strong… -So what ? I got something they don’t, a head to think. Since Von Reichter’s dead José’s been acting really stupid. -* small laugh * You must be right, but still, be careful. < again, some day pass > Lucas and Adrian are at the café, Lucas just ordered some steak to Henry and he’s eating them while watching to some data sheets. Those are the test result from Cybersix blood’s analysis. They all show normal result. Except that there is a third kind of blood cell, which they named X, just not to complicate things more then they already are. -(Adrian) What ?!?! -I just told you, your blood is normal except for the X. -And what does this mean. -That the substance is like a mega-vitamin which supply and allow your muscle to perform like they do. -I understand, and does it help you. -A lot, now we must test different kind of aliments and put them in contact with your blood. Then we’ll watch to see what kind of nutriments are absorb by them. It could be long, but we will find something. We already have some hint. I remember the solution to be acid. So we’ll look there. -That is so great !!! * she start to get up to go hug him, but she quickly remember the situation, they’re in a café *. -Ha ha, calm down a little Adrian ! -Ummpf, you’re right. It’s just that I had a lot of emotions recently. -But we got a problem for now Adrian, you need substance. So, I will have to go get you some tonight. -No Lucas, you can’t do that ! -I can’t ?? I have to ! * he bows over her and whisper * I love you and I will do whatever he takes to have you alive and near me. -* She look at him speechless * Alright then, but even if I can’t fight, you’ll need my help. They both go together outside and go to Lucas’s home. His old apartments was destroyed by the island and he bought a little house near the mountains. There, life is peaceful and he has no immediate neighbour. Data-7 can wander in the forest and Cybersix and Lucas can be together without the fear of being saw. There’s even a little training place so she can practice her fighting and agility. But recently, she haven’t been able to use them. Lucas and Cybersix are on the porch, she is wearing a dress, the air is fresh, it just rained. They are making a plan to take substance from José. In general, the goal is to bring one or two fixed idea in a trap were they will be able to control them and take their vial. Cybersix will be the bait. All of this will happen on night where she will have the advantage with her eyes. Time slowly pass, and the night comes. She goes to take her uniform and they go near José’s mansion. “There a Fixed Idea, and he’s carrying something” She nod and go near the Fixed Idea. She start to make a little but annoying sound with her heals and the Fixed Idea turns. He sees her and start running after her, keeping the box with him (the Prince told him not to drop it). She is quick but amazingly, he’s getting on her. He wants to jump over her (his hands are taken by the box he MUST NOT DROP) but suddenly she turns. He stops, waiting for something to happen. Just when he thinks she is attacking, a cage wall over him. The Prince isn’t gonna be happy… Lucas come from the shadow, he has a baseball bat. “Big boys is gonna go sleep eh ?” * slam * The fixed vanish into green smoke. “Huh.. maybe I hit him a little too hard.. uh.. and who cares ?.” They search thruth the clothes. -Damn there is nothing ! -Calm down Lucas, we forgot something. They both go near the wood box. They both notice a small green light coming from a hole in the lower corner. “Jackpot”. They open it and as they thought there is about 20 vials in it. -Enough for how much time Cybersix ? -* Drinking one * I’ll say enough for 1 month if there’s isn’t too much fighting. -Great ! He may even use some t analyze it… -Things are going to be so easier… for a moment at least… -Let’s go home Cybersix, we worked enough for tonight. -Sure, want a ride ? Category:Frundock Category:Fanfiction